


Fancies

by historymiss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Gen, tiny food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: Entrapta only eats tiny food. Scorpia is in charge of Entrapta's wellbeing. Someone's going to have to learn a new skill.





	Fancies

"I.... don't get it." Scorpia looks down at the tray grasped delicately in her claws. "Why can't you eat this?"

"It's not tiny." A purple tendril of Entrapta's hair snakes out from under the chassis of the robot- Emily, Scorpia must remember to call her Emily- and wags a hairy purple finger at her. "I only eat tiny food. It's more ergonomic." A pause, then "I made a presentation, actually. My staff were never that into it, but if you want-?"

"Oh!" Scorpia considers this. She really doesn't have any duties from Catra other than 'watch the princess' right now, and that seems like it'd count... her train of thought is cut off when Entrapta's stomach gives a low, plaintive rumble. Scorpia sighs.

"No, I don't think so." She frowns in determination at the mound of bread and water. "I got something else I need to do."

\------

Okay, so the Horde doesn't have a super great kitchen- Scorpia knew this, even if there's something kind of charming about the gruel and ration bars they turn out for the troops. It's good for you, right? Or something like that. It's certainly never done her any harm. But anyway, it's not gonna be able to turn out perfect tiny food, and especially nothing like the pictures she's looked up in the few books left over from before her parents allied with Hordak. There's frosting on these things. And tiny squiggles. Scorpia hasn't seen squiggly food since the Princess Prom. She sighs and puts her head in her claws. This is going to be harder than she thought. Carefully, she brings the tray closer and squints at it. If she can't make princess tiny food... maybe there's some way she can produce a Horde version.

\-----

"Day thirteen of Horde investigations. I've started to wonder if the vast number of vents in the building may yet mirror the construction of my own palace-" Entrapta doesn't notice the first sandwich, carefully laid out on her console. But her nose finds the second. She picks it up with her hair and examines it carefully. 

It has tiny toothpick horns. 

"Fascinating..." Entrapta licks her lips. It has been a while since ate- longer than she normally leaves it. There's nobody here to remind her to have lunch, after all. Nobody left to care. She pauses- that thought was irrelevant data, sentimentality to be discarded- and another voice comes from behind her, startling but familiar.

"You can eat it." Scorpia stands awkwardly, her tail curled in on itself with embarrassment. "I tried it on Kyle and he said he was probably not gonna die, but I think that was mainly cause he ate the toothpicks. Uh, you're gonna want to take those out, by the way."

"You made these for me?" Entrapta spits out a toothpick into her hand and stores it away for later. Maybe she can give Emily a dart function. Scorpia shrugs. 

"I can't let you starve to death when I'm supposed to be looking after you." She chews on the inside of her cheek. "The sandwiches are scuttlebug paste with shadow-bread, and the cake is some kinda purple thing I found in the pantry. It's sweet, though! I tested that one myself."

Entrapta, who is already on her fourth cake, nods vigorously. "And it's more efficient, yes? Efficient and delicious!"

"Sure!" Scorpia grins. At least Entrapta is eating now. The other princess swallows and scrubs her mouth with her glove. 

"I've discovered a way to make the third-floor coffee maker produce dark matter. Want to see?"

Scorpia shrugs again. This is still supervision, right? As long as Entrapta's happy, it's fine with her. "Finish your lunch and lead on."


End file.
